Room 407
by aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ hears that Danny's been in an accident and does everything she can to be by his side


Carol never had a good poker face so when she walked into CJ's office that late October day, CJ didn't even have to ask what happened.

"Uhh…"

"What's wrong Carol? What happened?" She asked getting up from behind her desk to put her arm around her assistant.

"Danny…"

"What about Danny? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Danny was in an accident. He's at George Washington Memorial. They wouldn't tell me how he's doing and I don't really know much but…"

CJ's arms dropped to her side as the enormity of what Carol had said began to sink in.

"CJ?" Carol asked, putting her hand on her boss's shoulder.

"I've got to go to him. I've got to see him. Cancel my afternoon meetings." CJ mumbled as she started scrambling for her things. "Cell phone, jacket, that should do it," she mumbled her herself as she breezed past Carol.

"CJ? CJ! You forgot something."

CJ stopped and turned around in the hallway "I did? What?"

"Your keys," she said holding them up.

"Thank you. I'll call you later," CJ said grabbing her keys and heading back out the door.

Even though it was the middle of the day, traffic was still stopped. "Good god!" CJ yelled. "Can we please MOVE?" She honked her horn impatiently. What should take 15 minutes had already taken 25 and she hadn't made much progress. Her frustration was eased, slightly, when she was finally able to drive past the construction that had blocked off two lanes. "Seriously?" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, as she passed the three construction workers who just happened to be on a break. She slammed her hands back down on the wheel and gripped tight.

She made it to the hospital, parked, and ran to the front desk.

"Danny Concannon?" she asked almost breathlessly.

The short, round nurse, who was obviously on hour 26 of a 18 hour shift, held up one finger and continued the phone conversation.

"I know, I know. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Oh come on!" CJ tried not to shout.

"Listen Madge, I should go. There's someone here who's obviously more important than you are. I'll come up and visit you after you've had chemo this afternoon. Hang in there."

She hung up the phone and before she could ask, CJ blurted "Danny Concannnon. Where is he?"

"Are you family," the nurse asked without looking up from her computer.

"Um, I'm his fiancée," CJ lied.

The nurse looked up over her half glasses and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a ring."

"Yeah, we're not out yet. Where is he? Can I see him?"

The nurse stared at CJ, narrowed her eyes in an attempt to ascertain whether or not CJ was telling the truth, then rolled her eyes and went back to her computer.

A few keystrokes later, she looked back up at CJ and said, he's in room 407. Take the first elevator around the corner…"

And before she could finish with directions CJ was off. She punched the elevator button several times. Her mind was swirling with possibilities- did he lose a limb? Will I recognize him? Is he going to be able to walk? Oh my god! What if he has a head injury and can't write. What if he… No. Stop CJ," she told herself. "He'll be okay." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. CJ rushed out and ran to the nurse's station. "Where's room 407, please?"

The young nurse looked up at her and said, "um, this is the 3rd floor. So go up one floor, and go to your right."

"Oh," CJ sighed, "sorry about that. Uh, thank you." She punched the elevator button again as she fought to push all the horrible possibilities out of her mind.

She got into the elevator and, even though she was only going up one floor, she paid close attention to ensure the number clicked to 4 before charging off.

The elevator doors opened on the 4th floor and CJ peeled off to her right, "that's what the nurse said, right? Yeah, the numbers are getting smaller. 412… 410… 409… 407." She thought to herself.

She took another deep breath to try to clear her mind before she opened the door. The curtain was drawn around the bed and machines were beeping and something that sounded like a breathing machine was making some noise.

A doctor was standing next to the bed going over his chart and CJ approached her. "Um, doctor? How is he? Is he okay?"

The young doctor looked up from her chart, "are you related?"

"Yeah I'm his fiancée and no I don't have a ring." She took another deep breath. "Sorry. I just don't know what's going on. Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor gave CJ a small, sweet smile and went back to her chart.

"It looks like he sustained some serious injuries, head contusions and he's probably going to need some physical therapy. But luckily he doesn't seem to have any internal damage, so there's that. He's pretty heavily sedated right now," she looked in, "he's asleep actually, but if you would like to wait for him to wake up, you're welcome to wait. We just don't know when that will be."

"Thank you doctor, I'll wait here."

The doctor put his chart back down and smiled again, "by the way, I'm Megan Sweet. Doctor Sweet… I know I should have become a dentist. That joke never gets old. Sorry, anyway, just call me if you need me."

CJ sat in the old chair next to his bed and looked up at her with tears filling her eyes. "Thank you doctor. Uh, I mean, Megan."

The doctor left the room and the sounds of the machines sustaining her beloved's life were driving her mad.

CJ may have been raised Catholic but it had been quite some time since she had talked with god. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and rested her forehead on them.

"God? Hey, um, hi. I really care about this man. He means the world to me and no I haven't told him yet but he knows it. I mean, the way we look at each other," she sort of laughed. "Could you maybe see your way to waking him up and making him okay? Geez, it's been a long time since I've done this. By the way, it's me, CJ. I hope I haven't jinxed things by being away for so long. It's just that…"

"CJ?"

Her head popped up and her eyes opened wide. She stared at the curtain and swallowed hard.

"Danny?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey! You came!"

CJ swallowed once more and slowly pried back the curtain, trying to brace herself for whatever may be behind that curtain.

CJ's heart dropped, her breath caught in her throat… there he was. A complete stranger, heavily bandaged, both legs in casts, his face different shades of purple and black all over his face, sleeping peacefully.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, hey. Over here by the window."

"Oh my god Danny!" CJ scrambled to close the curtain and run over to see him.

She got to the other side of the curtain and saw her favorite redhead smiling, eating a pudding cup with his one good hand.

"Danny! I thought you were going to die! What happened? Are you okay?" Then her mood switched from frightened to pissed off, "how could you let me talk like that when you were over here just fine? What's wrong with you?" She fought the urge to take a swing at him.

"Hey! I've got a broken arm over here and my legs are bruised so be a little more compassionate? And I didn't know it was you until you said your name. There have been all kinds of people coming in and out for that guy. I've sort of tuned most of it out. Pudding?" He offered.

CJ half snorted. "No, thanks. I prefer butterscotch."

"Yeah, I didn't get a choice." He wiggled the fingers on his broken arm attempting a wave, "Hi."

CJ sighed. "God I'm so glad you're okay." She leaned over the bed and put her hand on his cheek.

Danny winced in pain but tried to hold back his reaction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." He smiled. "The doctor says I'm going to be sore for a few days but otherwise I'll be okay. If I'm a good boy they might not make me spend the night."

CJ went to sit next to him on the bed, checking with him to make sure she wasn't going to hurt him. He nodded and she made herself as comfortable next to him as she could.

"What happened?" She asked, shaking her head in a relieved disbelief.

"Well, I'm not completely sure of the details but from what I've been told, some guy blew a tire, you know how they're doing construction downtown, and lost control of his car and barreled into another car which just happened to barrel into me on the sidewalk. I'm the only one who got hit which is weird, because you think there'd be more people getting chili this time of year."

CJ's eyes widened as she listened to his story then shook her head. "I'm just so glad you're okay. In the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Me too."

CJ leaned into him and gave him a sweet, meaningful kiss.

"So, I hear you have something you want to say to me…?" He hinted.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," CJ tried to deadpan. "God, Danny, when I thought you were seriously hurt…" she said, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all right. I'm here. It's gonna take more than a rogue tire to take me out. I plan on fathering your child one day."

CJ snorted and leaned in again. "God what I wouldn't give to curl up next to you. Is it weird I just want to hold you? Keep you safe?"

"Maybe give me a ride home and you can?"

"But I don't want to hurt you. I mean you're all bruised," she said gesturing to his semi-broken body.

"It'll hurt so good," he said giving her a cheesy smile. "Don't worry. You won't break me. Besides, it's you."

CJ smiled and gave him another kiss. "Hmm," she licked her lips, "maybe chocolate pudding isn't so bad after all…"


End file.
